Juste comme ça
by lunny
Summary: Une journée comme une autre qui commence pour Sasuke, assis dans la cuisine, il attend le retour de Naruto… C’est si facile… SasukexNaruto


**Titre :** Juste comme ça

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Bon j'ai essayé de les kidnapper mais aucun a voulu me suivre TT

**Résumé :** Une journée comme une autre qui commence pour Sasuke, assis dans la cuisine, il attend le retour de Naruto… C'est si facile… SasukexNaruto

**Genre :** Ton léger pour une fois… Du moins c'est ce que j'aurai voulu mais j'ai craqué au dernier moment... I'm so sorry TT Romance and yaoi ! go !

**Avertissement :** yaoi donc ceux qui n'arrivent pas à supporter ça : Précédent ! Je pense que Sasuke fait preuve d'un OOC flagrant mais bon…

**Note :** Euh… Déjà : Bonne année ! J'ai voulu vous offrir une bonne fic pour ce début d'année, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir…

Bonne lecture !

Dans un petit appartement où régnait un bordel tout relatif, sur le côté d'un lit, avachi peu gracieusement, L'Uchiwa dormait à poing fermé. Sa respiration calme et posé montrait qu'il dormait profondément. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute : si un danger survenait, il était prêt à contre attaquer immédiatement. Mais aucun danger ne survenait pour l'instant. C'était une journée paisible à Konoha. Le soleil matinal rayonnait. Déjà les quelques marchands s'activaient à l'extérieur. On entendait leurs babillages à travers la fenêtre à demi ouverte. Sasuke grogna dans son sommeil. Il resserra la prise sur son oreille en grommelant. Des rayons de soleil s'amusaient à éclairer son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussi tôt.

La lumière du soleil l'avait aveuglé. Il se retourna de l'autre côté du lit. Les rayons chaleureux éclairèrent son dos dénudé. On pouvait retracer les nombreuses cicatrices qui le recouvraient. Il était loin le temps où l'Uchiwa n'arborait aucune cicatrice et une coupe parfaite après un combat. Les temps avaient changé, le nombre de gens qu'il craignait avait augmenté, ses amis aussi….

Il avait grandi, tout simplement.

Lève-toi il fait jour,

Lève-toi mon amour,

Tu veux venir te promener ?

Tu sais c'est l'été…

Sasuke tâtonna les draps à ses côtés. Il chercha un moment avant de sentir quelque chose de soyeux sous ses doigts. Il les caressant se disant que c'était les cheveux blonds d'un certain garçon. Il y passa doucement ses doigts, il cessa quand il entendit un ronronnement…

Il recommença surpris, les yeux toujours fermés…

Ça ronronna doucement…

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Son chat l'observa ses deux pupilles vertes fixés sur sa personne. Le brun soupira, on dirait que l'autre était encore parti tôt… Il continua à caresser le chat distraitement. Il bailla longuement. Il s'étira doucement avant de se lever et se diriger vers la cuisine. Le chat resta un moment à renifler l'endroit où aurait du se trouver son maître. Il suivit les traces du brun cependant. Brun qui se faisait un café bien corsé pour le matin. Ce n'était pas bien difficile avec la machine… Il se servit une tasse puis alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises. Il posa la tasse fumante sur cette table et se prit la tête entre les mains cherchant un moyen de se réveiller. Le chat vint se frotter à sa jambe. Le brun l'observa un instant, puis il se leva à nouveau pour aller chercher la nourriture pour chat rangé dans le placard.

Il savait ce que s'exclamerait Naruto en le voyant ainsi.

Il prendrait sa voix enjouée et convaincu, un grand sourire au lèvres, il s'exclamerait :

- Tu vois que tu l'aimes bien !

Sasuke grimaça. Honnêtement, il en avait rien à faire de ce chat. Il aurait pu être une souris, un canari, un mouche, ça ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid. C'était le chat de Naruto de toutes façons. La seule chose qu'il reprochait à ce chat c'est d'abuser de la gentillesse de Naruto et de son temps. Mais il avait cessé d'essayer de convaincre l'Uzumaki de virer le chat. La bête avait gagné face à l'homme. Puis, même si Sasuke ne l'avouerait jamais, il appréciait le chat, il faisait parti du décor…

Dis Sasuke ! On garde ce chat ?

Surtout t'inquiète pas !

Je m'en occuperai !

Je le dorloterai…

Le chat s'appelle Koneko, idée du blond bien sûr. Sasuke n'avait pas bronché quand le blond était revenu victorieux de la pluie, un chat dans les bras. Il l'avait écouté essayer de le convaincre. Sasuke avait simplement haussé les épaules puis lui avait dit de rentrer, parce qu'il faisait froid et qu'il était trempé. Naruto était rentré un grand sourire aux lèvres. Pendant une semaine, il n'avait cessé de le remercier. L'embrassant à tout va parce qu'il était vraiment très content et que Sasuke était vraiment très gentil. L'Uchiwa avait haussé les épates encore une fois, bien qu'il avait profité du fait que le blond l'embrasse. Il remplit la gamelle du chat généreusement. De cette façon, il était sûr que l'animal ne viendrait pas en redemander. Le chat s'activa dans sa gamelle. Sasuke se rassit sur sa chaise. En face de lui, il y avait le frigo. Un petit post-it y était accroché…

« _J'ai une petite mission mais je reviens très vite… Bisou Naruto_ »

Le brun but une gorgé de café tout en observant l'heure. Il sentit le liquide amer s'emparer de sa bouche. Il se sentait un peu plus réveillé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte un peu plus loin. Elle était fermée, sa clef était posée sur son perchoir attitré, le perchoir de Naruto était vide…

Je reviendrai bientôt,

Bois pas ton café trop chaud,

Oublie pas de nourrir le chat,

T'inquiète pas pour moi…

La clef était agrémentée d'un porte-clefs en forme de disque. On avait gravé un éventail dessus. Sur celui de Naruto, il y avait une spirale. Encore une idée de Naruto. Juste comme ça parce qu'il trouvait ça joli. C'était après que Naruto est emménagé chez lui…

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de confondre leurs clefs, résultat : l'un se retrouvait avec les deux et l'autre sans rien. Bon, il pouvait toujours rentrer par la fenêtre mais c'était tout de même embêtant. Le pire était sûrement que ça finissait en engueulade. Bon, ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier (pour se disputer deux secondes après), mais c'était tout de même embêtant. Un jour le renard était arrivé avec ces deux porte-clefs. Il avait accroché l'un à l'une des clefs et fait pareil avec l'autre. il avait donné celui sur lequel on pouvait distinguer un éventail et avait gardé celui en forme de spirale.

C'est comme ceci que les histoires d'engueulades avec les clefs prirent fin.

Mais ils trouvaient toujours un autre sujet sur lequel ils se disputaient.

Ils se disputaient bien souvent, plus que la plupart des gens en couple assurément. Sasuke eut un vague sourire. Ils continuaient à se disputer pour tout et n'importe quoi. Pourtant l'idée de se séparer ne leur avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Ils avaient déjà eut assez de mal pour se mettre ensemble…

Raconte notre premier baiser,

Raconte nos déboires passés,

Allez raconte un peu,

Comment on s'aime tous les deux…

Quand il était revenu à Konoha, ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Il fut amené directement à l'Hokage. S'en suivit une longue discussion… Il fut écroué quelque temps pour sa faute. Il fut jugé avec clémence tout de même. Il était puissant et il était ainsi utile au bien de Konoha. Cette période de sa vie fut l'une où il se sentit le plus seul. Il ne vit que ses amis, qui était devenu ses ennemis pendant un moment, que durant le procès. Il se sentait misérable dans sa cellule pleine de noirceur. Sa peine dura un an. Il le méritait, il s'étonna tout de même de la légèreté de sa peine. Pendant cette année, son seul contact avec le monde extérieur fut le jeune ninja qui lui amenait de la nourriture. Il essaya au début d'avoir des nouvelles de l'extérieur, mais le garçon restait obstinément muet. L'Uchiwa comprit qu'il avait eut ordre de ne pas lui parler. Alors il était resté silencieux dans cette cellule baignée de désespoir.

Un jour, tandis qu'il était allongé dans sa demeure, dans le lit inconfortable. Les yeux tournés vers le plafond noirci, il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Pourtant, bien qu'il avait perdu la notion de temps à cette époque, son estomac lui indiquait que ce n'était pas l'heure de manger. Il avait tourné la tête doucement. Et lui il était là dans cette lumière aveuglante.

Il avait été ébloui.

Le blond avait sourit timidement.

Il lui avait tendu la main et lui avait dit :

- Tu es libre…

C'était Naruto.

Il avait ouvert cette porte et allumé une lumière…

Il avait éclairé son monde d'obscurité et lui avait tendu la main…

Un si beau sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire qui avait disparut quand le brun lui avait pris la main.

Le blond s'était mis à pleurer…

Comme ça tout simplement…

Moi, je pleure comme je ris,

Je sais que tu en ris

Mais j'ai tellement de sentiment en moi,

La plupart sont pour toi.

Les autres n'avaient pas été aussi chaleureux. Ils avaient émis des réserves à son égard. Mais la joie du blond faisait tellement plaisir à voir. Son sourire réchauffait le cœur. Et le fait qu'il essaye de convaincre ses amis de la sincérité de l'Uchiwa, seulement cela avait suffit pour que Sasuke se sente heureux. Le temps avait passé rapidement. Le blond accaparait le brun qui revenait épuisé des entraînements ou jeux que lui faisait faire Naruto. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas refuser, il n'aurait pas voulu ternir son sourire.

Des fois, il arrivait que Sasuke se réveille dans son appartement à l'entente de son nom et de coups précipités contre le battant de sa porte. C'était souvent des jours de pluie avait remarqué le brun un peu plus tard. Quand il ouvrait sa porte, il trouvait immanquablement le blond trempé jusqu'aux os sur le palier. Il pouvait voir à ses vêtements débraillés qu'il s'était habillés en vitesse. Bien des fois, le blond n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre ses sandales et était accouru pieds nus. Après quelques minutes de flottement pendant lesquels Naruto passait d'effrayé au statut de rassuré, Sasuke soupirait attendant l'excuse de son ami qui ne tardait jamais. Ce dernier lui adressait un grand sourire derrière ses mèches trempées et lui disait :

- Tu es là… je suis rassuré…

Et il prenait un air gêné et se grattait l'arrière du crâne en souriant bêtement. Dans les premiers temps, Sasuke soupirait et le faisait entrer dans l'appartement, lui apportait des vêtements secs et une serviette pour se sécher les cheveux et lui disait de dormir sur le canapé. Puis il allait rejoindre son pays des rêves dans son lit. Immanquablement le matin, il se retrouvait à dormir sur le minuscule canapé, le blond dans les bras pour qu'il cesse de s'agiter et de hurler dans son sommeil et que de ce fait, il le prive également du sommeil du juste.

Finalement, Sasuke avait compris que ça ne servait absolument à rien de le faire dormir dans le canapé et avait dit à Naruto de venir dormir dans son lit. Tout ça sans aucune arrière pensée, à l'époque. Pour le brun ils étaient juste amis. Depuis lors, ils dormaient tous les deux dans le lit de Sasuke, les jours de crises de Naruto. Crises provoquées à cause d'un rêve toujours le même.

- Moi, je cours, je cours, lui raconta Naruto un jour devant un bol de céréales. Et toi tu es de dos, tu ne te retourne jamais tu continue à t'éloigner. J'ai beau courir je ne te rattrape jamais. Puis je tombe et j'ai beau tendre la main tu ne te retourne toujours pas… Puis tu finis par disparaître et je me retrouve seul… encore… comme quand j'étais enfant.

Sasuke avait toujours ouvert la porte quand Naruto venait y frapper paniqué. Et ça finissait toujours de la même façon.

Les deux corps enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Dans l'espoir de ne jamais se séparer.

Tu sais j'ai vraiment peur,

Des fois j'en ai mal au cœur…

Tu sais pas,

A quel point t'es important pour moi.

Puis ça avait fini par se faire. Comme ça tout simplement. Naruto affirmait que leur vrai premier baiser était celui qu'ils s'étaient donnés à l'anniversaire du blond. Sasuke n'avait jamais osé lui avouer qu'il l'avait déjà embrassé une fois auparavant. Quand le blond s'était retrouvé une fois encore chez lui en pleine lui, il dormait à poing fermé, il l'avait embrassé. Le blond ne l'avait jamais su et le brun n'était pas prêt de lui avouer. Il en avait honte, un peu. Le chat miaula au pied du brun. Le brun le regarda encore, l'animal le suppliait du regard, il jeta un coup d'œil à la gamelle vide. Il lâcha :

- Désolé, mais compte pas sur moi pour m'attendrir…

Le chat comprit le message, il retourna fièrement dans la chambre à coucher laissant le brun seul avec sa tasse de café qui avait refroidi. La pluie tombait dehors

Bientôt, le bruit d'une clé tourné dans une serrure se ferait entendre. Une tignasse blonde jetterait un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Elle observerait la pièce puis verrait le brun. Le blond entrerait alors et se déchausserait. Il appuierait sur l'interrupteur et allumerait la lumière. Le brun clignera des yeux un moment, il entendra le blond l'interroger :

- Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir ?

Sasuke hausserait les épaules, finissant son café. Il se lèverait ensuite. Il mettrait ses bras autour de la taille de son blond. Il l'embrasserait tendrement.

C'était si facile d'imaginer cette scène.

C'était si facile de se dire que ça pouvait se passer…

C'était si facile de fuir la réalité…

Il suffisait d'oublier…

Que le post-it datait d'un mois…

D'oublier le nom de Naruto parmi ceux des ninjas morts en mission…

**Fin !**

L'auteur (prenant une bouteille entière de saké et la vidant d'un coup) :

- Ah ! ça fait du bien ! Bon, vraiment là, j'ai… j'ai été horrible ! ça devait pas finir comme ça ! Je suis détestable !

Sasuke (lisant la fic) :

- J'y crois pas ! Mais t'es horrible ! Pourquoi ! Hein ! Pourquoi ?

Naruto (hurlant) :

- Hé pourquoi c'est moi qui meure ! Puis comment ça je suis avec Sasuke ! Qu'est qui s'est passé dans ta tête d'auteur !

L'auteur (empoignant une autre bouteille de sake) :

- Je sais pas ! Pardon ! Pardon ! j'aurai pas du faire un truc romantique ça allait par marcher avec mon humeur…

Sasuke (tapotant l'épaule de l'auteur) :

- C'est pas si grave voyons…

Naruto (commençant à imiter les chutes du Niagara) :

- Si c'est grave ! je meure quand même !

L'auteur (pleurant en finissant une autre bouteille) :

- Je l'ai tuééééééééééé…

Sasuke (tapotant l'épaule de Naruto) :

- C'est pas grave, c'est qu'une fanfic !

Naruto (continuant à pleurer) :

- M'en fiche !

L'auteur (essayant de finir une énième bouteille) :

- Ouiiinnn ! Il se fiche de ma fic !

Sasuke (assommant les deux excités) :

- Ah ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête… Reviews ?

L'auteur (se redressant d'un coup) :

- En fait, bonne année ! Bonne santé et tous mes vœux de bonheur !


End file.
